Diamond (Forcejewel)
| image = File:Diamond.PNG | fullname = Diamond | age = + 10,000 Years | birthday = NA | debut = Life of Heroes 4 | alignment = Hero | role = Forcejewel Leader | home = Temple of Imagination | species = Forcejewel Maginairy | gender = Female | height = 3'3" | weight = immeasurable | weapon = Photo-Umbrakinesis (light and darkness) | transformations = NA | family = unknown __________________ | allies = Forcejewels, Lumina Flowlight, Regina Somnia. __________________ | enemies = Morrigan, Pessimis, Void, Nightmares, Mephiles the Dark, Eclipse the Night Terror | nicknames = NA | status = Immortal }} NOTE: This is an OC that is based off of official characters. With this in mind it's also worth metioning that the official character belongs to SEGA. Diamond is the current leader of The Forcejewels who debuts in Life of Heroes 4 during the Pessimis' Shadow arch. She's know as "The Light-and-Dark balanced leader of the group". Role in RP Early Life Durring the time of her Precious Stone forming, Diamond was kept in a dream world of people who dream of a bright future. However her Precious Stone was then lost within The Dark Lands, a void where nightmares of any bad dreams were sent to. Due to her Precious Stone absorbing the energy from both the dream world of light and the darkness of The Dark Lands, Diamond was born with the ability to control both dark and light. However she struggled to keep either one balanced and soon gave in to her dark powers, losing all balance for both her powers and her own consciousness. For many years she would cause chaos and destruction throughout Maginary World, which has long caught the attention of the goddess Illumina. To help the suffering maginairy, Illumina made contact with Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and asked for help. In response she granted Diamond with enough light to finally balance out the darkness and giving Diamond a chance to redeem herself. Illumina's Protégé and forming of the Forcejewels Ever since Palutena aided Diamond, Illumina since then took in Diamond as her pupil and protégé. Under Illumina's guidance, she discovered that there were other maginairies who wielded extraordinary abilities like she does. And withing the next few years she assembled each one of them and formed The Forcejewels, six maginairies who would become the Dream Dimension's protectors. However the time soon came where the energy from The Dark Lands grew so big that it was taking over the Dream Dimension, causing Illumina to sacrifice herself and her golden light to stop it by creating the Dream Realm and Nightmare Realm. Despite being grief stricken that her mentor was gone, Diamond knew that her fellow Forcejewels needed their leader to be strong. So she pulled herself together and, with the rest of her team, vowed to forever protect the Dream Dimension. Life of Heroes 4 Write the first section of your page here. Gallery Diamond.PNG Diamond.png Diamond Silhouette.png|Diamond's Silhouetted image Diamond Silhouette2.png Diamond and Sapphire Photo3.png|a photo of Diamond with Sapphire over 10,000 years ago Diamond Youth4.png|a younger version of Diamond Past Diamond.PNG|Diamond previous form long before Illumina's sacrifice Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Maginairies Category:SierraSia Category:SEGA Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:OCs Category:D Category:Forcejewels